Tako
by camdifferent
Summary: Miku meets Luka while writing in a coffee shop. At first, things start out normally, but intrigued by each other's common interest in writing, and a secret that they share, will they be able to stay away from each other? (Yuri, will probably include M rated content in the future)
1. Tako? What kind of name is that!

In a small Caffe Veloce in Sapporo, a young teal haired girl was sitting in front of her laptop, typing a short story (much like this one) while sipping on some imported English black tea.

Sighing in content, this girl was typing away on her latest fiction piece, about an American girl who lived with the struggle of depression. Unbeknownst to most, this girl was actually based on the writer herself, one Hatsune Miku. If one were to ask Miku how she felt, she'd never use the word "happy" to describe her current mood, content would be the furthest she'd ever go, and as far as she was concerned, it was all she really needed and deserved at this time.

All of Miku's stories had been centered around this single character as of late. 'I wonder if I should change things up a bit' she wondered. Her current chain of thought was interrupted by the ping! Of her email program, alerting her of a new subscriber to her writing profile that she published to. 'Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to write a few more stories with her... I rather like her anyways.' Miku finished her chain of thought.

Gently shutting the lid of her laptop, she slid out of her chair and began to walk towards the counter to get another cup of tea. Miku, however was in for a surprise once she arrived at the counter.

At the counter stood a pink haired beauty, wearing a small, warming smile on her face.

"What can I help you with today?" The pinkette asked

"I-I uhm... Would like a-another cup of tea, if that's okay, t-that is" Miku stuttered out

The pinkette laughed, a gentle melody to Miku's ears "Of course, sweetheart. It's on me, I'll get it at once" With a wink, the pinkette turned around, and began scanning the shelf full of assorted teas

"Oh! I forgot what to ask what type you wanted..."

Now it was Miku's turn to laugh, "It's alright! I was trying an English tea for once... something Grey. It had a royal name to it... Duke Grey, King Grey, no those aren't right... uhm..." Miku began to shuffle her feet

"You're too cute, do you know that?" The pinkette asked "I think you mean Earl Grey, love" she said, as she grabbed a teabag out of a jar, and placed it in Miku's cup of water.

"Uhm... If you don't mind me asking, when did you start working here? I've never seen you before." Miku asked

"I started today... in fact, you were my first customer. I'm glad it was someone memorable; I'll never forget that cute face of yours!" The pink haired beauty exclaimed

"I'm not that cute..." Miku looked down at the floor

"Of course you are. Now it's my turn to ask... What's your name?" The pinkette asked

"Hatsune Miku... Most people address me as Miku, so I suppose I won't have a problem with you calling me that." Miku said

"Well I'm Megurine Luka, but I suppose if you're going to drop the formalities, I should too, huh? So go ahead and call me Luka- or Tako... which ever you prefer." Luka said

"T-Tako?!" Miku nearly shouted "Like an O-Octopus? Why would someone call you that?"

Luka giggled, "I think it's my hair, people think it's the color of an octopus or something. I don't even like Octopus, I like Tuna."

By now, there was a long line behind Miku, and an impatient businessman began shouting- "HURRY IT UP ALREADY!"

"Oops... looks like I need to take care of some other people now. I'll see you later!" Luka winked at Miku, and waved at the person behind her

"Y-yeah. See you later, Luka" Miku said quietly, slowly shuffling towards her seat in embarrassment

Once Miku reached her seat, she opened her laptop back up, and deleted the text document that was open. it was time for a new character in her life. And she knew just what to call her. Tako.

* * *

Well... that's the end of the first chapter of the first story I've typed in... Two years now. o.O Wow. Anyways, please shoot me a review, even if you didn't like it, so I can improve. Much appreciated! ^_^


	2. The Past

I have to admit that I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with my first one. Oh well. Please tell me what you think. And to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story: THANK YOU! You guys really made my day ^_^. And for all of the guest reviewers, please get a FanFiction or FictionPress account, I'd really like to reply to your reviews, but I can't unless you have an account. I don't like replying to reviews in the story's body text either… It feels like I'm cheating the readers, and the word count. :/

One more thing: I don't own Miku, Luka, or Vocaloid. Wish I did, and maybe someday I will. But not now.

* * *

Miku sat in her apartment, gazing out the window at the light pollution muddled sky. Although there weren't many, the few stars that shone through the blazing lights of the huge city of Sapporo managed to calm Miku down, drowning out the noise of the traffic and people below. Sighing, she turned away from the window, and looked toward her desk, where her computer laid.

'Might as well start writing. I have nothing better to do' she thought, putting her earphones in her ears, and gently tapping the keyboard with her fingers.

'_Tako... Luka... hmm. What can I do with a Tako?_' she pondered, '_Maybe I should make a list of characteristics this person should have?_' Miku thought of how she felt when she met Luka. She had definitely felt nervous, but more importantly, she had felt... calmed, and welcomed. Warm, safe, and... no. Miku shook her head, trying to make sure she was grasping her emotions properly. But the thought still lingered in her mind... Could she have felt love?

* * *

Meanwhile, while Miku was pondering her emotions, Luka wasn't doing anything much different. Luka had already confirmed that she felt like Miku was nice, and cute. But she didn't believe in "love at first sight", and knew that if she let lust get in the way of things, that no decent relationship would come out of anything. One thing that kept bothering Luka though, was that Miku was in a coffee shop while she should be in school. Luka was no stranger to skipping school, and she was currently taking an off-year to relax, and save up for university, but Miku looked much, much too young to have graduated from high school.

Slowly nodding her head to the music playing through her earphones, Luka decided that she wanted to know this Hatsune girl better. She was intriguing, she seemed shy, but above all she was SO CUTE!

Looking at the calendar, Luka wondered if Miku would be going to the Sapporo snow festival. Luka hadn't really paid it much thought, but now that she met Miku, she remembered a sign up sheet in the cafe to work at their booth at the festival. Maybe that would be the perfect chance to get to know her. For now though, she'd have to resign to talking to Miku over the counter.

* * *

_"Laying down in the grass, Kanade sighed, the moonlight reflecting off of the silver razor that she pressed against her right wrist. 'Do I really want to do this?' she asked herself, thinking of her few, but close friends. Closing her eyes, Kanade began to categorize her friends, coming up with only one who could change her mind. The other two didn't matter. They had hurt her anyways. No real friend would let that go, un-apologized for. What kind of friend would say that they didn't care if you committed suicide anyways?_

_ With a bitter laugh, Kanade gently moved the razor across her wrist, small beads of blood trailing not far behind. None of it mattered. After years of not anting to live, the work in making up those years would be more than it was worth anyways. She thought of her inability to be in a relationship, her constant facade, the "friends" who she trusted, only to be given broken promises. _

_ "I want you to stop what you're doing for now." A voice broke through her thoughts "Not stop forever. Just pause. Listen to me. Please. I know that I... haven't done the best job in fulfilling things that I said I'd do, but I never meant to hurt you. I never meant anything malicious." The normally soft, husky voice of her friend sounded shattered, broken, unable to continue._

_ "T-Tako-chan..." Kanade whispered "I just don't know what I can do anymore. I surely can't continue on like this, I know that"_

_ "Well then don't. Find a way to change, if you'd like. I'm here for you if you'd like, as well." Tako-chan said, softly._

* * *

Miku leaned back in her chair, sighing in satisfaction.

'Well that's another chapter down', she thought. 'I wonder if anybody can realize that I'm calling out for help. I wonder if... Luka has read my stories. What she'd do if she did read them.' Miku paled at the thought. She slowly shifted her eyes towards her wrist, looking at the paled scars, at the small valleys where cuts used to be.

'_I should stop for now. I'm past that. Right? But sometimes, I have to wonder if mom's death was actually my fault.'_ Miku desperately chased the thought out of her mind, but it was too late. Moving towards the window, Miku curled up into a ball, closed her eyes, and pressed her head against the cold glass in an attempt to calm herself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ding-dong!" Miku's doorbell sang "Di-Di-Din-Ding-Di-Din-Ding-Dong!" It relentlessly sang, as the person on the other side of the door began to hammer it furiously.

Grumbling, Miku got out of bed, and went to her door, opening it in a swift motion "What do you want?" She asked, grumpily

"YO! MIIKUUUU!" The green haired girl at Miku's doorstep yelled, squeezing Miku with all of her might.

"Gumi. . ." Miku sighed "Not today. I need sleep. I was up late"

"But Miku!" Gumi protested "It's already 6 AM! The sun's almost up, for Christ's sake!"

"6...AM? You're kidding me. You come to my door at 6AM?!" Miku shouted, "Come back later. Or rather, don't." At this, Miku picked Gumi up by the goggles she always wore on top of her head, and flung her outside; shutting and locking her door in the process.

'Great. Now I'm up' Miku said to herself, almost slamming her head into the wall in anger. '_Might as well get an early start to the day. Clear some thoughts from my mind, nee_?' She continued her conversation with herself.

Dressing in a simple plaid skirt, black tights, and a school uniform style white shirt, and blue sweater, Miku began her daily morning trek to Caffé Veloce.

* * *

"Heya, Miku!" A warm, husky voice filled Miku's ears

Miku smiled "Morning, Luka. 16oz coffee please, for here"

"No problem." Luka smiled, and accepted the change that Miku handed out to her. "Say, you were writing a story yesterday, weren't you? I'm thinking of becoming an English Major, or going into international studies when I start university... if you'd like, I'd be happy to look over your writing, give it a little proof-read, y'know?" Luka proposed

Miku instantly turned beet red "U-Uhm, thanks, but no thanks. It's k-kinda private." Miku shuffled her feet. '_Why am I so nervous around Luka?_' She desperately thought

"Well I know of a good place to concentrate." Luka paused, choosing her words carefully "Even better than this little cafe. Would you like to join me for a writing session sometime? Food and drinks on me." Luka asked

"I don't see why not, it sounds nice." Miku answered

"Great!" Luka nearly shouted "Tomorrow evening then, perhaps? I always work better at night, myself."

"Meet here at 4pm maybe?" Miku asked

"Sounds good. Don't forget your coffee, Miku!" Luka said, winking.

"Y-Yeah. I won't." Miku said quietly, shuffling to her favorite table

'Why is Luka so complicated? One minute she's so mature, the next she's just like a child...' Miku thought, second-guessing her agreement to meet Luka. '_I suppose I'll find out what she's really like tomorrow, though_'

* * *

Alright, everyone. This is the end of the 2nd chapter of Tako. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Like I said earlier, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with the last one, but we all have our ups and downs. I'll see ya'll later! Oh... one more thing- I'm always re-reading everything for grammar mistakes, but typos and whatnot do happen from time to time, so if you find anything that I haven't edited out, please shoot me a review, and let me know where it is, so I can fix it. On that note, please shoot a review my way so I can improve! I DO NOT EVER require that _x_ number of reviews need to be made before I post another chapter, but I do like to see people interacting with the story, and giving me tips. I also like encouragement and compliments, too. ^_^


	3. Bittersweet

**A/N: Sorry everybody! I honestly haven't felt at all like writing lately, and I've had a horrible case of writer's block. Luckily, upon boarding a train and watching the scenery go by, I was able to get some ideas and finish this chapter up. I think it's rather short and sweet. Expect two or so more chapters this week, and then a regular schedule of either once or twice a week. Once again, I would like to apologize for not updating this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ And of course, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka are not my intellectual property.**

* * *

It was late in the morning when Miku woke up. She had been kept awake for much of the night, thinking of sharing her story with Luka. She never had shared her writing before, and Miku was beyond nervous. She kept changing details that she thought pertained too much to her real life to share, but ended up deleting the changes, feeling as though it made her story feel fake, and prevented connection to. Of course, the fact that Luka had managed to leave an imprint on her mind in such little time worried Miku as well. Her previous relationships had not boded well for her.

Despite the supposed informality of this occasion, Luka inevitably ended up looking for a formal dress to wear. '_Perhaps we'll go out to dinner or something… you never know' _Of course, in the back of her mind Luka knew that nothing of the sort would happen, as much as she wished for the opportunity to learn more about the Hatsune girl that has had her so intrigued as of late. Miku, on the other hand couldn't be bothered to care about how she was dressed, as she was still worried about Luka's reaction to her works. Simple dark blue jeans coated in specks of paint, a black tee-and of course- her classic twintails. Miku never really understood why she started to tie her hair up. It was tedious, and an awful chore; yet at the same time, it became a part of her, what she represented. But alas, as Miku began pondering the mystery of her own twintails, she noticed that the clock read 3:30pm- and as someone who liked to keep her word, she began to make her way towards Luka's house, hoping to impress her upon an early arrival.

"Ding-dong" Luka's doorbell sang, as Miku held her breath, her tablet held under her arm. Almost immediately, the door opened to a female pink haired beauty- one Luka Megurine. Seeing Luka dressed in such a formal fashion made Miku gasp, shivers running down her spine as potential "situations" played through her mind. Miku wasn't the most innocent person in the world, either, to say the least. After a few seconds of mouth gaping, and drool escaping each other's lips, Luka came back to life and quickly invited Miku into her house, wiping the drool off of her chin in the process.

"So did you bring the story you were working on?" Luka asked, walking into her living room which was decorated with simplistic and futuristic furniture.

"Yes, of course L-Luka. That's what you invited me here for, right?" Miku questioned, a confused look on her face, holding her tablet out.

'_I wonder if I should let her know that I'm using her character Tako in my story', _Miku wondered, hesitant to open the file and show it to Luka. Deciding to take a chance, Miku quickly opened the word processor on her tablet to her current work in progress, and snapped her eyes shut- afraid of what was to come. She waited patiently as she heard Luka hum, her eyes scanning over the contents of the document- muttering both phrases of approval and disapproval. The process took only a few minutes, but for Miku it felt like an eternity; potentially the most stress she had been under in the past few months.

Luka suddenly put her lips to Miku's ear and whispered in her silky smooth voice "Alright, Miku. I've finished."  
Stunned at the close contact, Miku nearly jumped a foot into the air, a "Kyaaa!" escaping her lips.

"Now, there's no need to get so excited," Luka teased, winking her left eye in the process. "Would you happen to be ready for my criticism?" she asked, causing Miku to cringe, her fists balling up.

"P-please be gentle, S-Senpai…" Miku whispered, causing a soft giggle to escape Luka's lips.

"Alright then sweetheart, well the first thing that really stuck out to me is how you used Tako as one of the characters. Now I'm not against it, but I am curious as to how you're planning on portraying the personality."  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was planning on getting to know you better before I really progressed with that aspect of this story." Miku answered, a slight blush beginning to appear on her cheeks, "You seem like quite the nice person to me. Very mature too." She finished, slightly nodding her head as she was talking, as if to confirm what she was saying to be true.

Luka couldn't believe her eyes; it was almost as if a character out of an anime had materialized right in front of her. "You are the CUTEST thing I've ever seen, do you know that?" Luka asked excitedly, a grin appearing on her face.

"U-Uhm…thank you, I guess." Miku answered, looking down at the floor while shuffling her feet.

"Anyways, I also noticed that the content of your story was incredibly dark. And I thought I'd let you know that I've gone through some similar circumstances myself; and that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. Now that being said, I'd say to refrain from using graphic details in those situations. They ARE riveting however, they can also deter a large audience as well." Luka explained.

"I'm only trying to reflect my own life, and give a realistic aspect to a fictional story…" Miku paused, pondering what Luka had said. Suddenly out of nowhere, Luka wrapped her arms around Miku, embracing her from behind. It was unlike any hug that Miku had ever received. It was warm and soft; comforting and relaxing. Instantly, her mood brightened up.

"Thank you, Luka-chan. It means a lot, what you're doing. It really does." Miku murmured into Luka's shoulder as she returned the warm embrace.


	4. Antics

**A/N: Let chapter 4 of Tako descend upon us all in the land of FanFiction. As you probably know, chapter 3 was the fastest of them all so far, and I don't plan on this being a short, fast-paced story. To help explain some things, right now Miku and Luka are nothing more than friends. There's now some trust between them though; something that can be built off of. Well, with that out of the way, there's no reason to keep droning on in this author's note. Enjoy!**

(Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka are copyright 2007, 2009 Crypton Future Media, Inc.)

* * *

A few seconds had passed since Luka had impulsively hugged Miku, and Luka was now nervously looking at the ground. "I-I'm so sorry Miku! I sometimes do things like that." Luka sputtered out, her hands shaking ever so slightly, her manicured nails embedding hemispheres on the palm of her hand.

"That's alright, Luka. To be honest, I kinda needed a hug anyways," Miku let out a giggle as she said that, a comforting gesture to Luka, who was starting to freak out.

"Well I'm happy that I was able to comfort you then. Anyways, shall we move on with the story?" Luka asked, effectively changing the subject.

"That's more than fine, Luka" Miku chirped, bouncing a little in her seat causing ripples to run through her teal twintails in a mesmerizing manner.

"Alright then," Luka said with a small smile on her face. "First of all, I believe that your grammar flows quite nicely, and you set the mood nicely with your use of adjectives. Especially when describing how one of your characters is speaking." She finished.

Miku smiled "I'm glad you think so; it's something that I'm constantly working on. Say, I hate to change the subject, but we've been talking for awhile and I've gotten awful hungry." As if to emphasize her point, Miku's stomach growled right after she finished her stomach. Bursting into laughter, Miku choked out "Sorry!" before doubling over from laughter.

Luka's heart began to pound, not sure what to expect. Sure, it was the reason that she had chosen the dress- but it was beyond improbable, against all odds that Miku would've offered her to dinner; as if she had read Luka's mind. '_Holy shit… I honestly don't know how to respond. Can I keep my sanity if I accept her offer?'_ Luka wondered, swallowing several times to get the dry feeling out of her throat. "W-where were you thinking of going, Miku?", Luka finally asked

"There's this nice café a few blocks down from Veloce, called Cherry Petals. They serve these really simple, yet filling sandwiches. I think they might be American, or Italian maybe?" Miku tilted her head in confusion.

Luka laughed. "There you go, being cute again! How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you?" she asked, with a mock serious tone,

Unable to handle Luka's compliments any longer, Miku erupted in a bright red blush, causing Luka to comment once more. "Oh you didn't think that I could've meant that in a flirtatio-" Miku cut Luka off.

"Nononono. That's not why I was blushing at all! I'm just bad with handling these things…" She quieted down.

"Oh, I wasn't angry at you, Miku-tan! I would hate to cause a misunderstanding between us, that's all. Now let's go get that food!" Luka chirped, leading Miku out of her apartment.

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit, creating a peaceful, soft environment which aided both Miku and Luka, who were both nervous to the point of being borderline hypertension.

Miku decided to clear the silence that seemed to surround them, the only noise being the slight chatter of the patrons, and the light music playing in the background. "So Luka! What type of music do ya like? Assuming you're normal that is, and like music." Miku's childish attitude seemed to have its intended effect, lightening the uncomfortable mood surrounding the two.

"You are beyond energetic, you know that? In this restaurant you stick out like a sore thumb" Luka joked.

"Luuuukaaaaa," Miku whined "That was mean."

"I'm sorry, it was. Anyways I'd say pop. Maybe jazz or easy listening?" Luka tapped her slender fingers against her temple. "Care to share your favorite genre?" Luka asked eloquently, in severe contrast to how Miku had asked her.

"Pop and rock and electronica and Korean music seems alright but I don't like American and also Chinese is alright, but they call that Mando-pop for some reason that I can't understand, and I also think that maybe colors could be genres and, and, and…" Miku ran out of breath from her absurdly long sentence.

"For such a good writer, you use run-on sentences almost exclusively." Luka winked "In addition, you use way too many "and's". I don't even KNOW where to begin on that." She continued her teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Miku rolled her eyes "I can't exactly help my nature, after all. It's better than being depressed, no?" She glared at Luka, as if to dare her to defy what she said

Luka noticed the quickly escalating tensions between the two, and began to wonder what had upset Miku. "I wholeheartedly agree. I used to be depressed in one period of my life. It wasn't fun to say the least." Luka answered calmly

As if to end the heated conversation, the waiter brought the food at that moment, Miku reaching immediately for her side of leeks that had come with her chicken dish. Luka on the other hand was much calmer, not as excited to dig into her dish of Yellowfish as Miku had been to eat her leeks. Luka watched Miku eat, surprised at the grace that she managed despite her speed. She glanced around the restaurant, taking note of the futuristic look of the white furniture, and the black lines that boldly defined the edges and curves of every table, chair, and shelf. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me, Luka? I said "Aren't you going to eat?" Miku looked concerned "Or do you just not eat. After all, that perfect figure must require lots of hard work…" the look on her face turned mischievous

"W-what are you talking about, Miku?" Luka looked stunned "I put no work into my figure… at least compared to you!" she replied

"No…?" Miku questioned, leaning in close to Luka. Luka nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the twintailed girl. Miku moved her lips close to the other girl's ear "Well, I suppose not. After all, with all of the _dirty _activities that I partake in, I have to say so _clean_." Miku blew in Luka's ear, rubbing her hand suggestively against her leg.

'_Damn. She can't know. This is impossible. How does she even-?' _Luka's thoughts screamed through her head. Luka had no chance. She couldn't help herself, moaning in pleasure.

"Payback's a bitch, _Luka-chan._"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! And here's chapter four! Expect the fifth either today (four more hours for me), or tomorrow. Just a quick heads up- Luka and Miku are still nothing but friends. I just wanted to get some teasing in. Let me know how you liked it!**


	5. Contrast

**A/N: So, here's the fifth chapter of Taco- err... I mean Tako! (yum... tacos... *mouth watering*) This was actually supposed to be uploaded sometime yesterday, or the day before. I can't remember now. All I know is that I was very busy, and I ended up re-writing this twice. Which is good for you, since this revision is MUCH better. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Luka shook her head, attempting to shake off the lewd thoughts that were roaming around in her mind.  
_'After all, with all of the __dirty__activities that I partake in, I have to say so __clean__.'_ Miku's voice resounded through her head. '_Goddammit. Why?' _ Luka glanced at the clock, weary from not being able to sleep. It read 02:36; it had only been 4 hours ago that Luka had attempted to get some sleep. Sighing, she rolled forward her covers and got out of bed, her gentle pink tresses splayed over her shoulders. She padded through her small apartment and into the restroom, running cold water over her face. Looking in the mirror, she saw lines running under her eyes. '_Damn. I have work tomorrow too. I can't look like this!' _She paused. Work. What if Miku came in? Luka closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath. Walking back to her bed, she stripped off her clothes and climbed into bed, pulling back the covers. '_I guess there's one last thing I can try…' _Taking a deep breath, Luka took her right hand and inserted two fingers inside of herself, effectively satisfying her carnal desires and allowing her to sleep.

* * *

Luka rubbed her eyes tiredly, not seeing the teal haired girl come into the shop. It had been a quiet morning, so Miku's call of "Hiya, Luka!" was jarring to say the least.

"M-Miku? I honestly wasn't sure if you'd come today." Luka stuttered out, still startled.

"Hehe… of course I'd come! I get tea or coffee here nearly every day!" Miku announced to the empty shop. She tilted her head "Though why didn't you think I'd come?" Miku's face saddened as she said that.

"Well… uhm…" Luka was having a hard time formulating a sentence, "I thought you were mad that I t-teased you last night." She said very quietly, looking downwards. "A-and I-I w-wasn't…" Luka's hands shook "Most people don't approve of my s-s-sexuality." She forced out, covering her face with her hands.

"Luka." Miku's voice was cold. "I couldn't give a flying fuck about whether you're into men, women, or anything else. And I'm not going to question you about it. However, I'm not going to sit here and watch someone degrade themselves." Miku crossed her arms.

"Thanks, Miku." Luka said quietly, calming down a considerable amount. "I know I should've asked sooner, but what would you like to drink this morning?"

Miku smirked "About time you asked. I want a drip." She said, her voice smug.

"I don't suppose you'd want cream or sugar, would you?" Luka asked.

"Did I say I wanted cream or sugar?" Miku asked, giving Luka a hard time. "I want. A drip. Coffee. Straight up." She clarified.

"Y-yes, of course! I'm sorry!" Luka cried as she rushed to get Miku's drink.

Upon handing the cash to Luka, she stepped away from the counter before turning around and saying one last remark, "You're quite two-faced; did you know that?" Leaving Luka to ponder what she meant, Miku walked out of the store, and back up to her apartment.

As Miku walked back to her apartment, she noticed a rather strange sight; a young girl with yellow hair running down the street, toast in her mouth. "Rin! RIN! WAIT UP!" a young boy ran after her, trailing quite far behind the girl who seemed to have a dust cloud in her wake. '_What in the hell?!_' Miku wondered, as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. Of course, her day was to get only more exciting, as there was something laying on her doorstep. It appeared to be some sort of a ball, only with a green top and… goggles?

Miku sighed "Good morning, G-". She was cut off abruptly.

"MIIIIIIKUUU! WHAT'S GOOD?!" Miku's overly energetic friend Gumi yelled. "Ohmygod, ohmygodohmygod. Did you see it?!" Gumi jumped a little after each word.

"See what?" Miku rubbed her eyes.

"The girl! Oh, and the boy! Running!" Gumi was literally shaking now.

"Yeah, I saw them- what's so exciting about them?" Miku cocked her head to the side.

"The toast running! That was AH-MAY-ZING! I've never seen toast running so good; it even rivaled the queen herself- Kyary Paymu Paymu! I've never seen anyone rival the queen!" Gumi paused for a few seconds to catch her breath, and noticed the confused look on Miku's face "Wait… You've never seen toast running? Please tell me you've seen toast running…" Gumi looked crestfallen.

"Uhm… I can't say that I have?" Miku wasn't exactly sure what to say about this strange ritual that her eccentric friend seemed to take part in. "…But it looks kinda fun." Miku added, as to not disappoint Gumi.

"That's the spirit, Miku-chan! So c'mon, we've got training to do! I'll get the toast ready, you get the peanut butter and jam!" Gumi skipped into Miku's apartment, moving around the kitchen like a stage 3 cyclone. Severely frightened, Miku gingerly stepped into her kitchen, to find that Gumi had already prepared the toast. Ten times over. Miku didn't even have that much bread. Not to mention …jam. In the trash bin stood three large peanut butter containers, five jam containers, and the packaging for three loaves of bread.

"I don't even WANT to know…" Miku muttered, grabbing a piece of toast.

"So! Here's whatcha do! The goal of toast running is to, OBVIOUSLY, run with toast in your mouth without dropping it! There's even bonus points for eating it while running! Now I use a little carrot at the end of the toast to entice me! You can have one too, if you'd like!" Gumi gushed to Miku.

Miku sweat dropped "Ehhh… I'll pass" She rubbed her temples "You're so gullible… like a fucking donkey following a carrot on a stick." Miku muttered.

"YUSH! LET'S GO!" Gumi yelled, grabbing her toast with her teeth, and running down the stairs.

"Why the hell not…?" Miku gave in, shoved the toast in her mouth and started running, flying down the stairs and down the stairs.

Regular running was fun, but this toast running. It was on a whole new level. Miku wondered how she had never heard of this before. It wasn't long before she rushed past Gumi, her toast securely clamped in between her teeth. "Gumi! Thish ish awshum!" Miku yelled through her toast, her twintails flying through the air behind her. Of course, paying no attention to where she was going, she ended up running right past café Veloce, and almost knocking Luka, who was standing outside, off of her feet.

"Holy…" Luka said dazed, "That is some incredible toast running!" Luka's eyes were the size of saucers. '_I never had any idea that Miku was a toast runner… maybe we could train for the Tokyo national toast running tournament together!_'

* * *

Miku and Gumi stood at the middle of Okidari Park, out of breath and sufficiently filled with toast. "Miku…" Gumi panted "That was…"

"Amazing." Miku finished her sentence, wiping some sweat from her brow. "We're gonna have to do that again sometime." She grinned.

"Told ya it was good stuff." Gumi winked.

"Maybe you're not as crazy as I thought you were, Gumi-chan!" Miku laughed, hugging her best friend.

* * *

Miku stared through the windows in her apartment, bored beyond belief. '_Gumi must've rubbed off of me…_' Miku thought, now failing to find fun in the simplicity of life. Flipping her teal locks behind her shoulders, she grabbed her notebook computer and walked the short distance to Café Veloce, hoping to use this toast running as an inspiration for some excitement in her stories. After waiting in line and paying for her drink, she sat down at one of the many small circular tables and opened her computer, ready to work. Not everything would go as planned, however. As she walked to the counter to pick up her chai, Miku noticed a flash of pink through the window. Intrigued, she put her laptop in her bag and walked outside, to find Luka walking towards Miku's apartment. Walking up the stairs, in fact.

Miku ran up to Luka, confused. "Luka?! What are you doing here?" she called out.

"Oh! Miku. Hi there." She smiled gently, I actually have a friend who lives on this floor, her name's Lily. Let's just say that things aren't so great at my house right now, and so I'm looking for a place to stay for a bit." Luka said, gesturing to the small bag that she carried in her right hand.

"I'm sorry…" Miku murmured "I've been through a similar… situation in the past." Miku said quietly. "If you'd like, you could stay in my apartment. To be honest, I've been feeling rather lonely as of late, actually. You'd be quite welcome." Miku smiled.

'Well… I actually didn't even call Lily beforehand… for all I know she's at a club by now." Luka sighed, "I might as well just stay here. You're good company, too." Luka told Miku, accepting her invitation.

Miku quickly walked to the couch and adjusted it for Luka to sleep on, before walking back to the door, "I'm just going to get some dinner, Luka! Zaru udon fine with you?" Miku asked.

"Sounds good Miku! I'll be here." Luka confirmed, watching Miku walk out the door.

'_Goddamn this situation. I hate that asswipe Gakupo. I can't even sleep in my own house, not to mention live my own life with that idiot around._' Luka bitterly thought, walking to Miku's balcony. Lighting a cigarette, she took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke into the starry sky. '_Why me? What's wrong with men these days?'_ Luka thought, flashing back to just a few hours ago when her roommate and friend, Gakupo had assaulted her. Everything was all right until then. Before he caused everything to come crashing down.

* * *

**I grinned ALL THE WAY through writing this. I had an absolute BLAST while cranking this out, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much, or even more than I did writing it. Expect chapter six in a day or two~! Oh, and please, write some reviews as to what you like and dislike! Suggestions are always welcome! :) **


End file.
